What happens at the waterfall
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: I suck at summary's so just read and injoy. or now, i dont know. Review please.


_  
_**This is kinda Ooc, Just so's you know.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, or anyone in it.**

_Damnit.._

* * *

The night was Lonely, Dark, and Dreary as it had been many nights before. If anyone cared to look they would see a young women walking through a forest, and clutching her coat closer to her body for warmth. Though It wasn't really the cold that got to her, it was being away from her village, her friends and the family she left behind.

She wasn't a trader, she would never betray her village. She just didn't want to go home, to all the memory's of her past. It would only make her weak, and she swore she would never go back to that part of her life. Sighing Hinata Hyuuga closed her eyes taking in the cold night air. She loved the night, and everything about it. Opening her bright Violate eyes once again she continued walking.  
Slowly she made her way through, when she proceeded to jump to the nearest tree she seen. Moving swiftly through the forest, until she reached her goal.

Hours later she came across a small clearing in the woods, she jumped down from the trees, her landing not so grace full as she lost her balance and nearly fell on her face. That had only happened to her a few times before, and only when she was around this area when nerves set in. Her village located just behind the trees, she took a step towards it, stopping just as she had many times before as her nerves kicked in. She couldn't bring her self to do it, as much as she wanted to she couldn't face her Village, her friends, and worse her Family. What would they all think of her now? It had been so many years since she left, would they even remember her? Did they miss her?

So many questions going through her mind, she had left with not so much as a good bye to anyone, except for Tsunade who had let her leave, though she argued how it would be best for her to stay, she understood that Hinata had a mission of her own to take care of. Sighing she turned on her heal and begun to walk away, as she had many times before. Slowly but surely she made her way back to the small cottage in the woods. It was miles away from Konaha, and the place she now called her home. It was small, but nice and she had actually grew quite fond of the small house.

She sighed opening the door and throwing down the bag she had been holding. Sighing she walked strait to her room and collapsed on the bed. _Why am i so afraid _she wondered to herself. She had over looked her village many, many nights and could never seem to take the few steps through the gate, to her friends,.. her family. She rolled her eyes at the thought her family didn't care about her, they were the ones who pushed her so much she wanted to leave. At least, her father did anyway's. She didn't care though, she had gotten over that. Not to long later Hinata had fallen asleep, only to awaken hours later to the moon falling below the hills.

She often got up this early, she could never seem to sleep until the sun actually came up. Sighing she got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. Slipping on her saddles she didn't bother to change out of the clothes she had worn the night before. She made her way to the nearby water fall where she often found her self training. Since it was still a bit dark out, she figured it would be safe to bathe, though she rarely noticed anyone coming by here anyway. With a quick look around she stripped out of her clothes after kicking off her saddles. She then preceded to step into the cool yet slightly cold water. she made her way to the deeper area and dove under.

_____________________

Kiba groaned as the slightly cold air hit his face, why Akamaru chose to go exploring this morning was beyond him. He yawned putting his hands in his pockets. "Akamaru, here boy" he called. Realizing his feline friend wasn't going to come so easily he sniffed the air to picked up his sent. Not to long after he was following a trail leading towards the waterfall he knew of. _He must be thirsty. _Kiba thought continuing on his way. For some reason his thoughts went to his former team-mate and friend.

Not that it was uncommon, he often found himself thinking about the Hyuuga girl But that was usually at night, before bed and even in his dreams. He always worried if she was okay out there on her own, and if he would ever see her again. No one really knew why she had left, though he had his own idea. He remembered that day perfectly, boy her father had been pissed but somehow he also seemed sad. And Kiba himself had become a wreck. He had planned on confessing his feelings to the girl that very day, only to find that she was no longer in the village nor did anyone know if she ever would be again.

He sighed closing his eyes, as a loan tear slid down his cheek. He never showed his feeling, and he was thankful no one was around. Shaking it off he went back to the task at hand, finding Akamaru. Though he was sure he already knew where he had gone to. The waterfall wasn't to far ahead and he could clearly hear the sound of the water splashing against the rocks below it, he could even smell the fait smell and something all too familiar, but definitely not Akamaru's sent. He shook it off, guessing it was his mind playing tricks on him again. _Although_ he thought _What if it is her_ he said to himself, picking up the pace and sprinting towards the waterfall.

It didn't take him but a few minutes to get there, if even that long. Looking over the small cliff he was at, he sighed seeing no one in sight. although Akamaru came trotting along beside him. He smiled faintly, kneeling down to the dogs level and patting him on the head. He should have know she wouldn't be there and it was just his mind messing with him again. _bark bark. _Akamaru's barking brought him back to reality. "Let's go home boy" Kiba said aloud as he began to walk the other way. Akamaru barked in protest and pulled at his pants leg. "What is it boy? you want to go for a swim?" Akamaru barked and ran down the hill to the water below. Kiba sighed running after him. "Fine but I'm not getting in that water" He said as they made it to the water below. He sat down leaning against a rock and closing his eyes soon after hearing a splash as water hit him slightly on the face.

_____________

Hinata came up for air, a few minutes later, only to dive back under a moment later completely oblivious to the animal swimming around right behind her. Akamaru barked, seeing the girl dive back under the water. "Yeah yeah" Kiba said his eyes still shut. To this Akamaru growled and got out of the water shaking him self off right beside Kiba. "Hey what was that for" the now soaked Kiba asked slightly irritated. The dog barked again and went back in the water turning to face Kiba, he sighed and kicked off his saddles. "Fine i'm already wet anyways." he said before stripping out of his pants and shirt leaving him in only his boxers. He stepped into the water, expecting it to be colder then it was. He sighed wading his way further into the water, he noticed bubbles coming up from below him and he gave a crooked glare to Akamaru. "Not in the water boy!" he half yelled completely oblivious to the figure closing in to the surface of the water.

He turned around facing his canine companion, only to turn right back around after hearing the sound of light splashing behind him. His eyes went wide, he had expected it to be a snake or some other creature coming up from underneath he wasn't prepared for what he had seen. His heart both stopped, and sped up if that was possible he would never know. All he knew was that's how it felt at that very moment. "..." he opened his mouth, but couldn't speak, all the while Akamaru was happily barking behind him.

The girl turned around upon hearing the barking behind her, her eyes went wide and she couldn't move. The last thing that registered was the fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her cheeks went red and quickly covered herself up with her hands. "Hin..Hinata is it really you?" Kiba said, knowing it was in fact her. He reached his hand out to touch her face, to make sure this wasn't just another one of his dreams. When his fingers touched the soft wet skin of her face he grabbed her pulling her to him and holding on to her as if his life depended on it. He didn't register the fact that she was naked and trying to cover herself up until after he had been holding on to her for a good few minutes.

Her face turned a deeper shade of red. "um, Kiba-Kun?" She said softly, he let her go his cheeks turning red as well. He quickly turned around. "S..Sorry" he said. He could feel his boxers becoming tighter, and his hands went down to make sure his 'friend' didn't poke through the hole that was there. Hinata had already gotten out of the water, and wrapped the towel around her naked form. "You can look now Kiba-Kun" He heard her say. He nodded but didn't turn around, millions of thing were going through his mind, one of them being getting out of the water without her noticing his..problem.

She tilted her head to the side, as Kiba made his way to his clothes not once looking at her. She caught herself staring at him, as he got out of the water and slipped on his pants. Turning away quickly so she wouldn't get caught, she blushed lightly. "Hinata" Kiba said walking over to the girl. He had so many questions for her, where had she been, why had she gone, and would she be coming back. But he didn't say anything of the sort, he knew she would tell him is she wanted to. Instead he found himself looking her over. She had certainly grew up. She was taller, her hair was longer and a deeper shade of blue then he remembered, her eyes the same as he remembered, her breasts.. He shook him self out of his thoughts looking directly into the girls eyes. "I've missed you... I've missed you so much Hinata" he finally said. She stared at him, her blush fading. "I, I missed you to Kiba" she said running to him and throwing herself into his arms, hugging him as he hugged her not to long ago. She had so many questions for him, but decided on holding them for another time she was content with just being here with him. She had missed her team-mate and friend.

Kiba hugged her back, closing his eyes. He had missed her, that much was obvious. He had loved her, for so long with out telling a soul about it. Besides of course Akamaru, who Kiba told everything to. His hands went to her lower back, pulling her closer if possible. He didn't want to let go. But he did, his hands falling to his sides as he took a step away from her. She smiled, looking up at him. He was taller then she remembered, and more built. Her eyes shifted from his body back to his eyes. "How have you been, Kiba?"

He smiled, Noticing her eyes roam slightly. "I've been good Hinata, but more importantly how have you been?" She folded her arms over her chest to help keep the towel from falling. She shrugged her shoulders tilting her head to the side. "I'm fine, cant really complain." She bit her lower lip, looking at him."How.. how's every one else?" He groaned inwardly, words couldn't describe how she looked to him right now, clad only in a towel as her wet hair clung to her face, as she bit her lip. He shook it off, casting those thoughts of her aside. "There good.." He paused. "We all miss you Hinata, we all wish you'd come home"

She looked down, suddenly saddened though she knew why. She missed them to, and she wanted to come home, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was scared, scared of everyone's reaction. He noticed her reaction, putting his hand on her shoulder. "No one's going to think badly of you Hinata, they all understand how hard it was for you" He paused, for a moment watching her look back at him. "We all just want you to come home" he took a step closer. "I, want you to come home" Her eyes met his, and she wondered if all he was saying was true. "That day, the day you left i had something to tell you. But i never got the chance to because you were already gone" She looked at him questionably. "What did you want to tell me Kiba-Kun?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

He looked in her eyes, small smile present on his lips. "I wanted to tell you, that I loved you. To this day I love you, your all I've ever thought about. All this time it's always been you. I cant sleep at night with out wondering if your safe, and if by chance I do get to sleep i dream about you." She looked at him, her eyes twinkling with tears threatening to fall. "I Love you Hinata, I always have. I always will" he finished, leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. She bit her lip as he pulled away. "I understand if you dont feel the same way, i jus.." but his sentence was cut short as her lips crashed against his.

His eyes went wide before closing and kissing her back. Her arms went up and around his neck as she deepened the kiss. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip as if asking for entrance into her mouth to which she complied opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore. They pulled away after awhile in need of oxygen, both panting lightly and looking at each other.

"I love you to Kiba, I think I always have. You were always the one there for me, no matter what. And even though i cared a lot for Naruto, i wasn't in love with him..like I was with you." She bit her bottom lip. "I just didn't admit it because i always thought you wouldn't return my feelings." with that said he kissed her again, he couldn't describe how happy she had just made him.

"Come home with me, live with me.." he looked her in the eyes. "Be with me" she looked up at him, not knowing what to say. She wanted to, she really did but she was scared. And he knew it. "Don't let being scared stop you, i'll be with you, to help you through it" she smiled slightly, nodding her head. "Alright." she said, he grinned and hugged her, lifting her up slightly and twirling her around. He put her down after a moment but didn't let go right away, and when he did the small piece of fabric that had been hiding her from him fell. She blushed a deep red, and quickly reached for the towel, which he snatched away just as quickly.

She covered her self with her hands the best she could. "Kiba.." He grinned looking her over, she was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. He took a step closer, and she took a step back this continued until she backed against a rock and had no where else to move to, he closed in on her his hands on either side of her head. She blushed, at both the closeness and being so exposed. "Your beautiful Hinata" he said, causing her eyes to shift up to his, she bit her lip as she continued to cover herself. His right hand moved down moving her hands out of the way. "Beautiful" he said again looking her over.

He had very little control left, and he knew she was nervous of his actions. He looked away, finally realizing what he was doing. "Sorry" he said quietly as he began to back away from her. He didn't get very far, as she grabbed the top of his pants and pulled him back. He looked at her, eyes slightly wide. She slowly unbuttoned his pants, a bit unsure of her actions. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly, as her hand made its way down a bit to the zipper. "I've always thought you were beautiful" he said after a moment. He took a deep breath, Stopping her hand from pulling down the zipper. "Don't.." he said softly, she smacked his hand away with a small smirk. "But, i want to"

He gulped, looking down at her hand then back to her face. She slowly tugged at the zipper, then tugged again when it didn't go down. "It's stuck" she said stating the obvious. She tried once more before falling to her knees in front of him. He blinked, as many perverted thoughts flooded his mind. She tugged the zipper once more this time successfully getting it to come down, she smiled in triumph as she jerked his pants and boxers down. She blushed as all Kiba's glory, stood proud in front of her. He didn't know what to say, he was blushing a light shade of pink as he tried to dispose of all the thoughts running through his head.

He looked down at her, about to say something when a curious hand came up to grasp his length. He let out a low moan, his eyes rolling back slightly. Even the slightest touch was driving him crazy. Hinata moved her hand up and down his length slowly, liking the noises she received from him, she wondered if she could get any more noises out of him. With a small smirk, and a light blush she leaned forward giving the head an experimental lick. "ah. Hina..ta" he moaned out.. She grinned satisfied with his reaction, She took his length into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, as she slowly worked her way back and forth.

By now Kiba was panting, and moaning her name, though it came out slightly jumbled. He groaned, any more of this and he'd be done for. He grabbed her shoulders pushing her away lightly. "No more, I need you.." he said softly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and grinned nodding. He got down on his knees infront of her, and laid her back on the ground. Not the softest of places, but it would do. He grinned leaning over her, and kissing her on the lips. She returned the kiss, and soon after he pulled away. "You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. He positioned him self at her entrance and slowly thrust himself in.

"mm" he moaned out, he could tell by how tight she way, that she was a virgin which meant he would take his time and do his best not to hurt her. She bit her bottom lip, and pushed he hips up to meet his. He groaned, looking down at her. "I dont want to hurt you" she smiled "You wont" she said before pulling him down for a kiss. He slowly rocked back and forth inside her, picking up the pace after awhile. Once she had gotten over the slight pain, she began to feel only pleasure "Ahh, Kiba- Faster.." She moaned out, to which he complied speeding up his pace and thrusting into her faster. She pushed her hips up to meet his thrust's the best she could.

She could feel her climax approaching, her inner walls clasped around him and he to could tell she was close a few thrusts later she moaned his name, her hands clawing at the dirt by there sides. Not to long after he came aswell deep inside her. he lay his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat slowly going back to normal. They laid there for a while in silence, Hinata being the one to break it. "Kiba?" He looked up. "Hmm?" Smiling she kissed his forehead. "I love you"

"I love you to Hinata" he said as he leaned up and pulled out of her. He stretched a bit looking down at her, and offering a hand. "We should get cleaned up" Hinata nodded taking his hand and standing up. "Then we can go home" she said with a smile. _Then we can go home._

* * *

Weird, i dont know why i wanted to do a Kiba-Hina. They'd actually be quite a cute couple. Anyway, just a random fic i decided to write.  
So.. Tell me what you think, review please. ^^;


End file.
